Bittersweet
by MoonRoses59
Summary: Kris and Susie have a sleepover. As previously proven, this is a bad idea. Prompt given by StarryDewDrops! Trigger warnings inside. (Apologies for the repeat issue, and since this site doesn't allow you to edit posed chapters as I can see, I can't fix it)


A/N: Requested by the beautiful StarryDewDrops, who has waited patiently for my finals to be done to receive this fanfiction that hopefully doesn't suck. I will show my writing process for this work of art in a dead meme. Subscribe to Pewdiepie.

Me: time to write uwu

My brain: **_PLAY THE ENTIRETY OF KID ICARUS UPRISING ON HARDEST DIFFICULTY_**.

Sigh.

In which Kris is a great friend, Susie deserves so much better, Ralsei is done with everyone and everything while looking cute in the process, and Lancer wants to make sure Susie isn't going through what he was. Love my children.

 **TRIGGER WARNING: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Canon-Typical Violence** **,** **Kris isn't mute and uses she/her pronouns, you get the deal, Susie was abused and I'll die on that rock**

Kris knew something was up with Susie.

She was sure Lancer and Ralsei had noticed it too, with Susie either being late or skipping out on their Dark World visits entirely, showing up with bruises that had absolutely nothing to do with their… extracurriculars (get your minds out of the gutters people, I mean she's getting beat up in an entirely PG way), and munching down on chalk by the box. Poor Alphys wasn't getting paid enough to deal with her.

But Kris valued her life enough to not ask what was wrong, and trusted her friend that if something was really wrong, Susie would tell her about it.

Or she'd just see the body of someone on the news. Easy enough. Because Kris wasn't exactly going to completely bank on Susie telling her if something was wrong. Or telling anyone. So Kris needed to call an emergency meeting of the Susie Protection Club!

 _Susie Protection Club Group Chat!_

 _Kris:_

 _Emergency meeting this is a code 12_

 _Ralsei:_

 _Wait_

 _Ralsei:_

 _Is code 12 someone dead, injured, or suspected of murder cause I could see all three_

 _Lancer:_

 _You're the one who made the SPC Manual with me!_

 _Ralsei:_

 _Well I'm not the one who lost the SPC Manual! How are we supposed to know our stereotypical code names now, Lancer?_

 _Kris:  
Stop _

_Kris:_

 _Code 12 is something's up with Susie and she refuses to say anything_

 _Lancer:_

 _Oh!_

 _Ralsei:  
Wait, what's the dead, injured, and suspected of murder ones then_

 _Kris:_

 _18, 34, and 96_

 _Ralsei:_

 _Oh right_

 _Ralsei:_

 _How did we even come up with those numbers_

 _Lancer:_

 _You were THERE_

 _Lancer:_

 _We threw darts at a board while Susie was sleeping then wrote down our scores before assigning random explanations to them!_

 _Ralsei:_

 _Oh right I was the 18_

 _Lancer:_

 _Man you suck at darts_

 _Kris:_

 _Sidetracking aside_

 _Kris:_

 _What do we do about Susie_

 _Ralsei:  
I don't really think we could force her to talk… maybe we should just wait until she tells us on her own?_

 _Kris:_

 _But will she_

 _Ralsei:_

 _I think she will, if it's really bothering her._

 _Lancer:_

 _Is it her family?_

 _Kris:_

 _I hope not but it seems the most likely_

 _Kris:  
I met them before once _

_Lancer:  
When? _

_Kris:  
Parent-Teacher Meeting. I only met them in passing, but they're not good people. Mom always told me to stay away from their side of town. _

_Lancer:_

 _I hope Susie's okay…_

 _Kris:_

 _Me too._

While Susie was certainly a large worry in her mind, the holidays were approaching fast and the house was alight with Christmas lights that, while impressive, paled in comparison to the Holiday's extensive display with over 20,000 lights, 45 trees, 39 various displays, all on an automatic timer with various Christmas music blasting through speakers that rang out throughout the neighborhood. In the Dreemurr's defense, the Holidays had been planning this since last February. (A/N: Come on guys, the Holidays are an untapped gold mine of head canons. Am I the only one who thinks that they're the neighbors everyone has that puts up their Christmas decorations in June and keeps them until a whole month after Christmas?)

Asriel was coming home from University for Christmas, and had privately promised to tell their parents about all the borderline illegal things/morally gray things he had done to avert the awkwardness that had been rampant during Thanksgiving. If their family affairs were a war, Asriel truly deserved a medal of honor.

Four days before Asriel was due to come home (yes, Kris was counting), well, technically three as it was two in the morning, Kris got a text on her phone that wasn't related to a group chat the author made up on a whim because it's really late and she loves group chats. Run-on sentences everyone!

 _From Susie:_

 _Hey_

 _Kris:_

 _Hey! It's really late, what are you doing up?_

 _Susie:_

 _Do you have any healing items from the Dark World?_

 _Kris:_

 _I think I have the SpinCake from the baker_

 _Kris:_

 _I do why_

 _Susie:_

 _How much does it heal?_

 _Kris:_

 _80HP_

 _Kris:_

 _Susie are you hurt_

 _Kris:_

 _Where are you_

 _Kris:_

 _Susie you're freaking me out here where are you_

 _Susie:_

 _(Location sent from: Graveyard.)_

 _Kris:_

 _Headed that way rn_

 _Kris:  
Try to stay awake if it's that serious I'm not as good at healing as mom and Ralsei are_

 _Susie:  
K _

Kris took a piece of the never-ending pies that always were on hand just in case the cake wasn't enough before parkouring out the kitchen window with her sword, because I cannot get that mental image out of my head. If any of y'all out there have art skills, please draw this. Back to the story!

While Kris had momentarily debated whether to get Ralsei, she realized it was probably an emergency and just texted him on the way.

 _To Ralsei:_

 _Ralsei need help_

 _Ralsei:  
What's wrong?_

 _Kris:_

 _Something happened to Susie_

 _Kris:_

 _Need healing tips_

 _Ralsei:_

 _Jeez Kris I don't know how to heal outside of magic_

 _Ralsei:_

 _If it's really bad just heal her with an item and bring her to the Castle_

 _Kris:_

 _Okay have it ready_

 _Kris:  
I don't have details _

_Ralsei:_

 _Ok_

Whether it was the oddly cryptic texts or Kris' lingering visions of her party members falling to the floor half-dead that left the sickening taste of dust in her mouth, it was an immense relief to see Susie lying on the bench, a little worse for wear, but alive.

* **Status:**

 **Kris: 90/90HP**

 **Susie: 6/110HP**

 **Ralsei: 70/70HP**

 **Give BUTTERSCOTCH PIE to: Susie?**

 ***Yes**

 **Kris: 90/90HP**

 **Susie: 110/110HP**

 **Ralsei: 70/70HP**

"Thanks. Your mom makes the best pies." Susie sounded like she had been crying, but Kris knew better than to ask. She gingerly sat down next to Susie. "You had me really worried about you, you know." Susie grimaced, but tried to cover it up quickly. Kris caught the motion. "Hey, it's fine. I'm glad you told me. I'd be mad if you didn't. What happened?"

 _From Ralsei:_

 _Everything ok?_

 _Kris:_

 _Yeah I think so thanks_

 _Ralsei:  
Good _

Susie sighed and grabbed the cake from Kris. "My parents- look, I don't want to talk about it, numbskull. They'll work it out." Kris decided that it would probably be better to let that remark go. "Want to sleep at my house tonight?" "Kris, you remember what happened at our last sleepover, right?" Kris shrugged. "Sure, Clover won't ever talk to any of us again, Jevil was satanically resurrected, we died 127 times, the Spade King turned up dead in a ditch, Rouxls had a stress-induced stroke, Lancer somehow ended up in the light world, Ralsei was almost kidnapped by a cult for sacrifice, and we all woke up with less than one HP, but we were all still alive!" Susie shrugged as well. "I'm in."

Sneaking into Kris' house wasn't hard, because parkour into windows. (A/N; PLEASE SOMEONE DIRECT ME TO WHERE I CAN FIND MORE OF THIS HEADCANON) Upon raiding the kitchen for snacks and settling down in Kris' room, Kris grinned and pulled out her phone.

"Want to have some fun with my brother?" (A/N: Out of the gutters, everyone. Not that kind of writer.)

Of course, teenagers can cause panic and mayhem on an unseen scale if only given the will but Susie and Kris happened to be special cases, which unfortunately for Asriel, just amplified the damage they could cause.

For Asriel, poor innocent Asriel who was unaware his dear sister was quite possibly a ticking time bomb of chaos, it was finals week, which makes me as the narrator/author feel horrible for what's about to transpire. Goodbye fourth wall, it's not like you ever existed anyway.

 _To Asriel (GodOfHyperDeath420) (CoolGoatBro):_

 _Kris:_

 _Hey Azzie_

 _Asriel:_

 _Kris it's really late you should be in bed_

 _Kris:_

 _Yea yea but it's winter break now I can do what I want_

 _Asriel:_

 _Fair enough_

 _Asriel:_

 _Please do you know what year the American revolution started I'm almost done with history and I wanna cry_

 _Kris:_

 _1775_

 _Asriel:_

 _TYSM_

 _Asriel:_

 _Finals are choking the life out of my body and will soon throw it out to rot_

 _Kris:_

 _I know that feel_

It wasn't without some empathy Susie remarked, "Literally" after sending that text.

 _Kris:_

 _By the way Mom is kind of banking on having you here to keep dad around so I'd be careful what you tell her_

 _Kris:_

 _Also, if you've done drugs, it's not her you have to worry about._

 _Asriel:_

 _Don't worry I haven't_

 _Kris:_

 _good. Also Susie is here say hi to her_

 _Asriel:_

 _Oh_

 _Asriel:_

 _Hi Susie please don't kill my sister I haven't had the chance to threaten you with death yet_

 _Kris:_

 _She won't she's a sweetheart_

(This text was sent as Kris dodged a half-hearted slap from Susie.)

 _Kris:_

 _The absolute sweetest. (A/N: IS THAT PROPER WORDAGE I HAVE NO IDEA)_

 _Kris:_

 _Oh by the way can we use your computer_

 _Asriel:_

 _Um_

 _Asriel:_

 _Why_

 _Asriel:_

 _You have a phone that should work with anything you need to do_

While Asriel was having a mild stress-induced stroke on the other side of the country, Kris had explained that Asriel's computer was linked to his phone, hence they would be able to access pretty much everything Asriel had ever done. And while I myself have never been to college, we're going to assume some shady stuff goes on in there.

Susie wholeheartedly approved of this plan.

 _Kris:_

 _Editing pdfs for school_

 _Kris:_

 _I accidentally launched myself onto my laptop which was sitting on my bed and now it's broken_

(A/N: Read: _I accidentally parkoured onto it through the window._ Y'all tired of this hc yet?)

 _Asriel:_

 _Oh no_

 _Asriel:_

 _Ok sure just don't open notes, calendar, my web browser, or pretty much anything aside from preview_

(A/N: Non-joking notes aside, for anyone who doesn't know apple computers use a program called preview to edit and view PDFs)

 _Asriel:_

 _The password is GodOfHyperDeath777_

 _Kris:_

 _Yes we know thank you!_

 _Asriel:_

 _Wait what-_

 _(Kris has left the chat)_

"So are we going to go through his stuff?" Kris pressed the power button on the side of the computer.

"Just the calendar. If my brother is anywhere near as smart as I think he is, he won't put anything too… graphic on there."

She was wrong. Very wrong.

And thus, Susie and Kris agreed that sleepovers were completely out of the question for _anyone_ in the &$&% Squad, and in a manner similar to most teenagers, it was only three weeks before they had another one that turned out just as disastrous.

—

IT'S OVER OH THANK GOODNESS

This is the hardest thing I've ever had to write. Sorry if the ending turned out a little sucky, but I received this prompt on November 26 and have worked on it at least an hour a day so… writer's block sucks. Thanks for the prompt though, Starry! I had a lot of fun with it!

Please Read and Review!

-Luna❤️

A/N: Requested by the beautiful StarryDewDrops, who has waited patiently for my finals to be done to receive this fanfiction that hopefully doesn't suck. I will show my writing process for this work of art in a dead meme. Subscribe to Pewdiepie.

Me: time to write uwu

My brain: **_PLAY THE ENTIRETY OF KID ICARUS UPRISING ON HARDEST DIFFICULTY_**.

Sigh.

In which Kris is a great friend, Susie deserves so much better, Ralsei is done with everyone and everything while looking cute in the process, and Lancer wants to make sure Susie isn't going through what he was. Love my children.

 **TRIGGER WARNING: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Canon-Typical Violence** **,** **Kris isn't mute and uses she/her pronouns, you get the deal, Susie was abused and I'll die on that rock**

Kris knew something was up with Susie.

She was sure Lancer and Ralsei had noticed it too, with Susie either being late or skipping out on their Dark World visits entirely, showing up with bruises that had absolutely nothing to do with their… extracurriculars (get your minds out of the gutters people, I mean she's getting beat up in an entirely PG way), and munching down on chalk by the box. Poor Alphys wasn't getting paid enough to deal with her.

But Kris valued her life enough to not ask what was wrong, and trusted her friend that if something was really wrong, Susie would tell her about it.

Or she'd just see the body of someone on the news. Easy enough. Because Kris wasn't exactly going to completely bank on Susie telling her if something was wrong. Or telling anyone. So Kris needed to call an emergency meeting of the Susie Protection Club!

 _Susie Protection Club Group Chat!_

 _Kris:_

 _Emergency meeting this is a code 12_

 _Ralsei:_

 _Wait_

 _Ralsei:_

 _Is code 12 someone dead, injured, or suspected of murder cause I could see all three_

 _Lancer:_

 _You're the one who made the SPC Manual with me!_

 _Ralsei:_

 _Well I'm not the one who lost the SPC Manual! How are we supposed to know our stereotypical code names now, Lancer?_

 _Kris:  
Stop _

_Kris:_

 _Code 12 is something's up with Susie and she refuses to say anything_

 _Lancer:_

 _Oh!_

 _Ralsei:  
Wait, what's the dead, injured, and suspected of murder ones then_

 _Kris:_

 _18, 34, and 96_

 _Ralsei:_

 _Oh right_

 _Ralsei:_

 _How did we even come up with those numbers_

 _Lancer:_

 _You were THERE_

 _Lancer:_

 _We threw darts at a board while Susie was sleeping then wrote down our scores before assigning random explanations to them!_

 _Ralsei:_

 _Oh right I was the 18_

 _Lancer:_

 _Man you suck at darts_

 _Kris:_

 _Sidetracking aside_

 _Kris:_

 _What do we do about Susie_

 _Ralsei:  
I don't really think we could force her to talk… maybe we should just wait until she tells us on her own?_

 _Kris:_

 _But will she_

 _Ralsei:_

 _I think she will, if it's really bothering her._

 _Lancer:_

 _Is it her family?_

 _Kris:_

 _I hope not but it seems the most likely_

 _Kris:  
I met them before once _

_Lancer:  
When? _

_Kris:  
Parent-Teacher Meeting. I only met them in passing, but they're not good people. Mom always told me to stay away from their side of town. _

_Lancer:_

 _I hope Susie's okay…_

 _Kris:_

 _Me too._

While Susie was certainly a large worry in her mind, the holidays were approaching fast and the house was alight with Christmas lights that, while impressive, paled in comparison to the Holiday's extensive display with over 20,000 lights, 45 trees, 39 various displays, all on an automatic timer with various Christmas music blasting through speakers that rang out throughout the neighborhood. In the Dreemurr's defense, the Holidays had been planning this since last February. (A/N: Come on guys, the Holidays are an untapped gold mine of head canons. Am I the only one who thinks that they're the neighbors everyone has that puts up their Christmas decorations in June and keeps them until a whole month after Christmas?)

Asriel was coming home from University for Christmas, and had privately promised to tell their parents about all the borderline illegal things/morally gray things he had done to avert the awkwardness that had been rampant during Thanksgiving. If their family affairs were a war, Asriel truly deserved a medal of honor.

Four days before Asriel was due to come home (yes, Kris was counting), well, technically three as it was two in the morning, Kris got a text on her phone that wasn't related to a group chat the author made up on a whim because it's really late and she loves group chats. Run-on sentences everyone!

 _From Susie:_

 _Hey_

 _Kris:_

 _Hey! It's really late, what are you doing up?_

 _Susie:_

 _Do you have any healing items from the Dark World?_

 _Kris:_

 _I think I have the SpinCake from the baker_

 _Kris:_

 _I do why_

 _Susie:_

 _How much does it heal?_

 _Kris:_

 _80HP_

 _Kris:_

 _Susie are you hurt_

 _Kris:_

 _Where are you_

 _Kris:_

 _Susie you're freaking me out here where are you_

 _Susie:_

 _(Location sent from: Graveyard.)_

 _Kris:_

 _Headed that way rn_

 _Kris:  
Try to stay awake if it's that serious I'm not as good at healing as mom and Ralsei are_

 _Susie:  
K _

Kris took a piece of the never-ending pies that always were on hand just in case the cake wasn't enough before parkouring out the kitchen window with her sword, because I cannot get that mental image out of my head. If any of y'all out there have art skills, please draw this. Back to the story!

While Kris had momentarily debated whether to get Ralsei, she realized it was probably an emergency and just texted him on the way.

 _To Ralsei:_

 _Ralsei need help_

 _Ralsei:  
What's wrong?_

 _Kris:_

 _Something happened to Susie_

 _Kris:_

 _Need healing tips_

 _Ralsei:_

 _Jeez Kris I don't know how to heal outside of magic_

 _Ralsei:_

 _If it's really bad just heal her with an item and bring her to the Castle_

 _Kris:_

 _Okay have it ready_

 _Kris:  
I don't have details _

_Ralsei:_

 _Ok_

Whether it was the oddly cryptic texts or Kris' lingering visions of her party members falling to the floor half-dead that left the sickening taste of dust in her mouth, it was an immense relief to see Susie lying on the bench, a little worse for wear, but alive.

* **Status:**

 **Kris: 90/90HP**

 **Susie: 6/110HP**

 **Ralsei: 70/70HP**

 **Give BUTTERSCOTCH PIE to: Susie?**

 ***Yes**

 **Kris: 90/90HP**

 **Susie: 110/110HP**

 **Ralsei: 70/70HP**

"Thanks. Your mom makes the best pies." Susie sounded like she had been crying, but Kris knew better than to ask. She gingerly sat down next to Susie. "You had me really worried about you, you know." Susie grimaced, but tried to cover it up quickly. Kris caught the motion. "Hey, it's fine. I'm glad you told me. I'd be mad if you didn't. What happened?"

 _From Ralsei:_

 _Everything ok?_

 _Kris:_

 _Yeah I think so thanks_

 _Ralsei:  
Good _

Susie sighed and grabbed the cake from Kris. "My parents- look, I don't want to talk about it, numbskull. They'll work it out." Kris decided that it would probably be better to let that remark go. "Want to sleep at my house tonight?" "Kris, you remember what happened at our last sleepover, right?" Kris shrugged. "Sure, Clover won't ever talk to any of us again, Jevil was satanically resurrected, we died 127 times, the Spade King turned up dead in a ditch, Rouxls had a stress-induced stroke, Lancer somehow ended up in the light world, Ralsei was almost kidnapped by a cult for sacrifice, and we all woke up with less than one HP, but we were all still alive!" Susie shrugged as well. "I'm in."

Sneaking into Kris' house wasn't hard, because parkour into windows. (A/N; PLEASE SOMEONE DIRECT ME TO WHERE I CAN FIND MORE OF THIS HEADCANON) Upon raiding the kitchen for snacks and settling down in Kris' room, Kris grinned and pulled out her phone.

"Want to have some fun with my brother?" (A/N: Out of the gutters, everyone. Not that kind of writer.)

Of course, teenagers can cause panic and mayhem on an unseen scale if only given the will but Susie and Kris happened to be special cases, which unfortunately for Asriel, just amplified the damage they could cause.

For Asriel, poor innocent Asriel who was unaware his dear sister was quite possibly a ticking time bomb of chaos, it was finals week, which makes me as the narrator/author feel horrible for what's about to transpire. Goodbye fourth wall, it's not like you ever existed anyway.

 _To Asriel (GodOfHyperDeath420) (CoolGoatBro):_

 _Kris:_

 _Hey Azzie_

 _Asriel:_

 _Kris it's really late you should be in bed_

 _Kris:_

 _Yea yea but it's winter break now I can do what I want_

 _Asriel:_

 _Fair enough_

 _Asriel:_

 _Please do you know what year the American revolution started I'm almost done with history and I wanna cry_

 _Kris:_

 _1775_

 _Asriel:_

 _TYSM_

 _Asriel:_

 _Finals are choking the life out of my body and will soon throw it out to rot_

 _Kris:_

 _I know that feel_

It wasn't without some empathy Susie remarked, "Literally" after sending that text.

 _Kris:_

 _By the way Mom is kind of banking on having you here to keep dad around so I'd be careful what you tell her_

 _Kris:_

 _Also, if you've done drugs, it's not her you have to worry about._

 _Asriel:_

 _Don't worry I haven't_

 _Kris:_

 _good. Also Susie is here say hi to her_

 _Asriel:_

 _Oh_

 _Asriel:_

 _Hi Susie please don't kill my sister I haven't had the chance to threaten you with death yet_

 _Kris:_

 _She won't she's a sweetheart_

(This text was sent as Kris dodged a half-hearted slap from Susie.)

 _Kris:_

 _The absolute sweetest. (A/N: IS THAT PROPER WORDAGE I HAVE NO IDEA)_

 _Kris:_

 _Oh by the way can we use your computer_

 _Asriel:_

 _Um_

 _Asriel:_

 _Why_

 _Asriel:_

 _You have a phone that should work with anything you need to do_

While Asriel was having a mild stress-induced stroke on the other side of the country, Kris had explained that Asriel's computer was linked to his phone, hence they would be able to access pretty much everything Asriel had ever done. And while I myself have never been to college, we're going to assume some shady stuff goes on in there.

Susie wholeheartedly approved of this plan.

 _Kris:_

 _Editing pdfs for school_

 _Kris:_

 _I accidentally launched myself onto my laptop which was sitting on my bed and now it's broken_

(A/N: Read: _I accidentally parkoured onto it through the window._ Y'all tired of this hc yet?)

 _Asriel:_

 _Oh no_

 _Asriel:_

 _Ok sure just don't open notes, calendar, my web browser, or pretty much anything aside from preview_

(A/N: Non-joking notes aside, for anyone who doesn't know apple computers use a program called preview to edit and view PDFs)

 _Asriel:_

 _The password is GodOfHyperDeath777_

 _Kris:_

 _Yes we know thank you!_

 _Asriel:_

 _Wait what-_

 _(Kris has left the chat)_

"So are we going to go through his stuff?" Kris pressed the power button on the side of the computer.

"Just the calendar. If my brother is anywhere near as smart as I think he is, he won't put anything too… graphic on there."

She was wrong. Very wrong.

And thus, Susie and Kris agreed that sleepovers were completely out of the question for _anyone_ in the &$&% Squad, and in a manner similar to most teenagers, it was only three weeks before they had another one that turned out just as disastrous.

—

IT'S OVER OH THANK GOODNESS

This is the hardest thing I've ever had to write. Sorry if the ending turned out a little sucky, but I received this prompt on November 26 and have worked on it at least an hour a day so… writer's block sucks. Thanks for the prompt though, Starry! I had a lot of fun with it!

Please Read and Review!

-Luna❤️


End file.
